


What to Read

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Classics, Education, Inequality, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Connie lends Steven a book she read for school, A Tale of Two Cities, and Steven finds it isn't to his liking, which causes some intense feelings. Garnet is there to help.





	

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times” Steven read aloud, trying to get into the “classic” Connie had lent him. He sighed his displeasure, “What a stupid first phrase! Which is it??”

“I don't know,” Garnet mused, looking up from her meditating, “I think that book is about how that time was good for some people, but bad for others. I'm not sure though.”

“Connie read this for school and they told her it was important,” Steven grumbled, coming over to sit beside Garnet, “But I can't understand it! This is my third time starting it. I just don't get it! All the words are weird and it's boring!”

“Then don't read it,” Garnet advised, drawing her fingers through the sand to feel its’ texture. 

“But it's important!” Steven all but exploded, jumping to his feet and exclaiming “It's a serious, important book and I'm too stupid to understand it! I don't like it! But I don't want to be uneducated!”

Garnet brought her hand to her visor and tapped it away, then placed the hand on Steven’s shoulder. 

“Steven, I want you to listen to me. So many books are important, more than you could ever read in a lifetime, and so many in languages you don't know. Ones that have been destroyed by time and ones that haven't been written yet. This book,” she indicated the book lying in the sand where he'd flung it in frustration, “is not any more important than that series you and Connie loved or the alien love stories your father hides under his mattress-”

“Wait, what?” Steven interrupted. 

“Not important, we'll talk about that later, the point is that you should choose what to read based on what's important to you. You are Steven, only you can choose what's important to Steven or what Steven should spend his time on. Don't waste it reading something you hate,” she continued, “and if you want to learn about inequality, there are millions of other books you could read. Or movies you could watch. Or people you could talk to. You could even ask Pearl what was like to be a Pearl before she was a Crystal Gem.”

Steven cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling a thoughtful expression while he took in what she'd said. “I am Steven,” he nodded, “so I choose for Steven.” He grinned, “Thanks Garnet! I'm gonna go talk to Pearl!” He ran off to find her. 

“And I'm going to return this,” Garnet picked up the book he'd forgotten, “to Connie,” she said to herself, replacing her visor and walking off the beach, into town.


End file.
